Generally, a fuel injection valve control device is proposed in which variability in injection amount characteristics for each of the fuel injection devices can be suppressed (refer to, for example, PTL 1).
According to PTL 1, a characteristic curve of an injection amount characteristic of a fuel injection valve control device is divided into three regions including a partial stroke region, a transition region, and a full stroke region. Then, in PTL 1, although the partial stroke region and the full stroke region are linear, in particular, control accuracy in the transition region is reduced, and variability between various samples of injection valves having the same structure is significantly increased.
To solve this issue, in the fuel injection valve control device disclosed in PTL 1, it is proposed that the partial stroke region and the full stroke region are used by masking the transition range of the characteristic curve.